Tears of a Sorcerer
by damned-angel14
Summary: Tomoyo asked Eriol to make a love potion for her so that Syaoran will fall in love with her. Will the potion be successful? Reviews please. I made this one for a matter of 2 days!
1. Chapter 1

**TEARS OF A SORCERER**

**Chapter 1**

**A Loving Heart Meets the Mage**

The October night is dark, with bright Selene hiding behind the nocturnal clouds. Her star warriors are not around either. The rain accompanied Nix in roaming around. Rain falls hard on the tin roofs, creating a song of cold nights and arthritis-stricken knees. A clamp of thunder made a black cat run towards his midnight blue-haired master. A red-haired girl and a strange-looking creature followed the cat. The mage stroked the cat's fur, making the cat purr. Spinnel Sun spoke.

"How come that the cat gets a stroke from Eriol-sama once in a while?"

Nakuru grinned, an evil glint is in her eyes.

"Do you want me to stroke your fur, Suppi-chan?"

Spinnel stuck his tongue out.

"Never mind. I might end up bald."

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Nakuru shivered in fear. Eriol smiled at her.

"Nakuru-chan, it's just the door bell. Go there and check who the person might be."

Suppi laughed at her.

"Akizuki Nakuru is scared of the door bell! How pathetic!"

Nakuru glared at Suppi.

"You're going to be dead, Spinel Sun! Just wait."

That made Spinel Sun fly upstairs and hide from Nakuru. She ran towards the door. She opened the door and smiled widely the moment she recognized the person.

"Oh, it's you, Daidouji-san. Come in."

Tomoyo removed her wet shoes and went in. Nakuru accompanied her to the small couch in front of the long couch, where Eriol is sitting. Tomoyo smiled at Eriol. He smiled back at her. Nakuru asked Tomoyo.

"Do you want some drinks? Tea? Water? Coffee? Milk? Chocolate? C'mon, don't be shy."

Tomoyo smiled at her.

"No, thank you."

Eriol spoke.

"What brings you here?"

"I need to ask you a favor."

Eriol looked at Nakuru meaningfully. Nakuru grinned at them.

"I'll be going upstairs to torment Suppi-chan."

She ran fast away from them. How she wanted so badly to eavesdrop but she thought that it is her chance to torture Suppi-chan. With a sly grin, she went upstairs as she mumbled under her breath.

"You are so dead, Spinel Sun!"

Making sure that Nakuru has gone upstairs, he looked at his side. Then, he faced Tomoyo and smiled at her.

"What do you want?"

"Before anything else, I would like to show you some things."

She opened her large shoulder bag and brought out a set of tarot cards. She put them down in the coffee table between her and Eriol. She smiled as she spoke.

"These are not just tarot cards. It's been passed to many generations. Ojisan passed this one to me. These tarot cards are still in good condition since 1100."

Eriol is amazed. He never seen such old tarot cards. He wanted that to be in his possession. But he knows that she will give them to him under specific conditions.

"OK, just tell me what you want."

"Please help me. Ano... ano..."

Tomoyo bowed her head in embarrassment. Eriol held her hand.

"Come on, just tell me what you need. I will see what I can do for you."

Tomoyo smiled at him. Eriol pressed Tomoyo's hand. After a few seconds, Eriol removed his hand from Tomoyo's hand.

"Tell me what you need. We do not have all night."

Tomoyo swallowed hard. Then, she spoke.

"You see, I like Syaoran-kun very much. Please, make a love potion for me so that he can fall for me."

Eriol stared at her in surprise.

"NANI! What do you think of me, a sorcerer of some kind?"

Tomoyo giggled.

"You are a very powerful mage. I know that you can do everything."

Eriol thought for a while. He wanted the tarot cards so badly. He absolutely loves antique things which are still in good condition. Besides, he knows a love potion formula. He made one for a British friend when he was in Britain and it really works. After a while, he looked at Tomoyo.

"OK, I will make a love potion for you. But, I am going to need your cooperation."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Hiiragizawa-san. Here are the tarot cards."

Eriol grinned at her as she handed him the tarot cards. He looked at each card with a grin on his lips. They really seem old but they are still in good shape. Then, he put down the tarot cards and looked at Tomoyo.

"I need to discuss the things that we need to accomplish the potion."

"Matte, I want to give you something."

She brought out a large gray cloth covering a round thing. She removed the cloth and a glowing crystal ball was revealed.

"Here, take this."

Eriol chuckled.

"I haven't made the potion yet. You should give me that after my kawaii relative falls for you."

"Ojisan believes that that crystal ball can predict the future. But, I do not believe that our destiny can be seen in that glowing ball."

Eriol took the ball. It glowed when he held it with his two hands. Tomoyo giggled.

"See? The ball responded to your powers."

Eriol smiled at her.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Daidouji-san. Anyway, let's talk about the things that we need to do."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback_

_Eriol took the ball. It glowed when he held it with his two hands. Tomoyo giggled._

_"See? The ball responded to your powers."_

_Eriol smiled at her._

_"Arigatou gozaimasu, Daidouji-san. Anyway, let's talk about the things that we need to do."_

**Chapter 2**

**The First Step**

The next day, Eriol and Tomoyo went to school earlier than usual. The school is empty. The sky is already clear and the ground is wet. They went to the place where students usually walk. They made a small elevated place made of mud. Eriol laughed.

"It reminds me of my childhood days when I make small castles out of mud."

Tomoyo giggled.

"I did not know that you do such things."

Eriol looked at Tomoyo, seriousness is in his face.

"Remember, Daidouji-san, you should do your very best so that he will step on this place. We really need his footprints so that the potion will be

made."

"Hai."

After that, they went to the lavatory, which is a few feet away from their working area. They washed their dirty hands. Then, they went to a bench near their working area.

"Daidouji-san, wait for Syaoran-kun to arrive."

After a while, Syaoran is already walking within the premises of their school. Eriol nudged Tomoyo gently.

"Now, it's your chance. Hurry."

Tomoyo nodded. Then she ran fast towards him. She swallowed hard as she started a conversation with Syaoran.

"Errr, ohayou, Syaoran-kun. Did you... did you sleep well last night?"

"Hai. Have you seen Sakura-chan?"

"Iie. Listen, have you watched the latest movie?"

Then, they are already near the elevated place. Tomoyo is still talking to Syaoran-kun as she tried her best to shove Syaoran a little bit on the

muddy elevated place. But she has shoved him a little bit hard, making Syaoran fall on his side. His polo and shorts became dirty with mud. Tomoyo was aghast.

"Syaoran-kun, daijoubu desu ka?'

Syaoran just glared at her. Then, he ran fast away from the school premises, perhaps to change his soiled uniform. Tomoyo sat beside Eriol, tears

are flowing in her eyes.

"I screwed it up, Hiiragizawa-san. It's because I am stupid."

Eriol wiped away Tomoyo's tears in her cheeks. He smiled warmly.

"Listen, you did not screw it up. Look at the elevated place."

When she did, she saw two footprints imprinted in the mud. She smiled. Eriol handed her his handkerchief.

"Wipe your tears away, Daidouji-san. We are few steps away from your potion."

Then, he got his small shovel in his bag and scooped the mud with footprints gently. Then, he put the mud in a clear plastic He handed the

plastic to Tomoyo. She, then, put it in her bag. Eriol spoke.

"Let's go now, Daidouji-san."

3 days after+

During recess time, Tomoyo approached Eriol, who is eating his sandwich under a sugoi tree.

"Is it okay if I join you?"

Eriol just nodded. Tomoyo sat beside him. Tomoyo reached for her chocolate chip cookies. She offered some to Eriol.

"Do you want some, Hiiragizawa-san?"

"No, thanks."

Tomoyo ate one cookie. Then, she faced Eriol.

"I am a bit nervous. Do you really think that the potion will work?"

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"Iie, it's not like that. It's just.. it's just..."

Eriol stared at Tomoyo.

"What is it?"

"It's just that I can feel that Syaoran-kun likes Sakura-chan... And just to think that... that Sakura-chan... is... my best friend!"

Eriol looked at Tomoyo sympatetically. Then, he spoke.

"Don't worry, my potion will work. I promise. Just do your part and I will do mine."

"Arigatou, Hiiragizawa-san. Anyway, how about the next step?"

"Let's go to the park after classes. We should discuss this in a private place so that no one will hear us."

"Hai!"

Ding! Dong! Ding! Ding!

The school bell finally rang, marking the end of the classes. Tomoyo stole a glance at Syaoran. She whispered to herself.

"You will be mine pretty soon, Syaoran-kun."

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sakura's cheerful voice.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan. Aren't you going home with me today?"

Tomoyo feigned a happy face.

"I cannot. I have to talk to Hiiragizawa-san. I have to go now."

"OK!"

Then, Sakura walked out of the room with Chiharu and Rika. Tomoyo sighed. She felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked at her back, it was Eriol.

"Let's go now. We have to discuss our plan."

Tomoyo just nodded. Then, they walked out of the room. As they walked towards the park, Eriol caught a glimpse of Tomoyo. The cool afternoon breeze makes her long silky hair flutter in the wind. Her deep eyes reflect sadness. Her beautiful pink lips are serious, trying to hide the sorrow that fills her heart. Eriol felt pitiful towards her. He told himself.

"It's such a shame that a beautiful girl is desperate of winning her loved one's heart."

They finally reached the park. Tomoyo sat at the first bench that she saw. Eriol asked Tomoyo.

"Do you want some ice cream?"

"Hai. Arigatou. I like vanilla."

"OK."

Eriol is gone for a few minutes. He returned with two ice creams in his hands. He handed her the vanilla ice cream. Tomoyo mumbled her thanks. As Eriol sat beside her, he spoke.

"Listen carefully. We have to finish the potion before the Halloween party, which will be held at the 30th. We still need to get two more

ingredients. I have the last ingredient."

Tomoyo nodded as she ate her ice cream.

"How will I do the next step?"

"You should accomplish it tomorrow. Be careful of doing it."

"Hai."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback_

_Eriol is gone for a few minutes. He returned with two ice creams in his hands. He handed her the vanilla ice cream. Tomoyo mumbled her thanks. As Eriol sat beside her, he spoke._

_"Listen carefully. We have to finish the potion before the Halloween party, which will be held at the 30th. We still need to get two more ingredients. I have the last ingredient."_

_Tomoyo nodded as she ate her ice cream._

_"How will I do the next step?"_

_"You should accomplish it tomorrow. Be careful of doing it."_

_"Hai."_

**Chapter 3**

**Obstacles and Screw-ups!**

The next day, Eriol waited for Tomoyo at the school gate. Soon enough, he saw Tomoyo getting down from their limousine. Tomoyo ran fast towards Eriol. He greeted her.

"Ohayou gozaiamasu, Daidouji-san."

"Oh, ohayou!"

"Don't forget the next step. His hair is a very important ingredient. Make sure that no one will catch you."

"Hai."

"Let's go."

As their art class is approaching near, Tomoyo is getting more and more nervous. She looked at the back of the classroom beside the window, where Eriol is sitting. Eriol saw her looking at her and raised a thumbs-up. Tomoyo smiled at him.

At last, their art sensei arrived. The teacher spoke,

"OK class, bring out your scissors, paste, and art paper."

Tomoyo's hands are trembling as she reached for her scissors and other materials. The sensei spoke again.

"Follow the instructions written on the board. You may begin now."

The tension inside Tomoyo is starting to build up again. She looked around to make sure that no one is looking at her. Then, she started to bring

the scissors near Syaoran, who is in front of her. Trembling, she started to cut a few strands of Syaoran's hair. Suddenly, someone spoke loudly.

"Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing?"

It was Takeshi. His loud voice made her surprise, making her cut a lot of hair. She was aghast. Quickly, she put the hair in a plastic and ran away

from their room. Nobody noticed her since they were too busy with the activity except for Takeshi and Eriol. Eriol went near to their sensei.

"Please excuse Daidouji-san. She seems unwell."

The sensei nodded his head. Then, Takeshi was already making a noise.

"Tomoyo-chan is cutting Syaoran's hair a while ago!"

Chiharu glared at him.

"What kind of stupid fib is that?"

"Demo, it is true! I saw it with my two eyes! If you don't believe me, you better take a look at Syaoran-kun's hair."

Syaoran became so irritated on what he heard. It seems that Tomoyo is getting into his nerves. Immediately, Sakura, Chiharu, Rika, Eriol, and

Takeshi went near Syaoran to look at the hair on the back of his scalp. Luckily, it is not obvious that Tomoyo has cut his hair. Sakura laughed.

"You must be hallucinating, Takeshi-kun. His hair is intact!"

Chiharu glared at Takeshi.

"You are so baka!"

Then, she hit Takeshi on the head, making him whince in pain.

"Ouch!"

Rika put her arms akimbo.

"Takeshi has nothing to do, that's why he is making a fib again!"

"Demo... demo..."

Chiharu snapped at him.

"Urusai, baka!"

The sensei heard their noise. In a loud voice, he reprimanded them.

"What's the commotion all about?"

They became silent. Chiharu is glaring at Takeshi. She mouthed the words 'baka' as she stared angrily at Takeshi, who is trembling in fear. Eriol went near his sensei again.

"Sensei, I am going to check Daidouji-san. She might have collapsed on her way."

"Hai, you may do so."

Eriol ran fast out of the classroom. He looked for Tomoyo.

"Daidouji-san, Daidouji-san! Where are you?"

After a few minutes, he saw Tomoyo on a secluded place of the school. He noticed that Tomoyo is crying. Eriol went near her. He got her handkerchief from her hands. He wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry, Daidouji-san. Everything's all right. It is not apparent that you have cut his hair. I saw everything. In fact, they thought that Takeshi-kun is just telling a lie."

Tomoyo looked at him, her eyes are still sore.

"Hontou? Is it really true that I did not screw up everything?"

Eriol just nodded. Tomoyo smiled. After a few seconds, Tomoyo spoke again.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Let's see if I can grant you that favor."

"Can I call you by your first name?"

"Sure."

"Arigatou, Eriol-kun. Errr, can I ask another favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you call me by my first name?"

"Sure why not, Tomoyo-chan."

Eriol grinned at her.

"Arigatou, Eriol-kun."

A momentary silence filled them. After a while, Eriol spoke.

"Dai... I mean, Tomoyo-chan... There's one more thing."

"Hai?"

"We need to have his fingernails. I will take care of that. I'll do that tomorrow."

"How will you do that?"

Eriol grinned slyly.

"Just wait. You'll know tomorrow. Let's go now to our classroom."

Tomoyo smiled happily as she walked beside Eriol.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Flashback_

_A momentary silence filled them. After a while, Eriol spoke._

_"Dai... I mean, Tomoyo-chan... There's one more thing."_

_"Hai?"_

_"We need to have his fingernails. I will take care of that. I'll do that tomorrow."_

_"How will you do that?"_

_Eriol grinned slyly._

_"Just wait. You'll know tomorrow. Let's go now to our classroom."_

_Tomoyo smiled happily as she walked beside Eriol._

**Chapter 4**

**Two Steps Away from the Potion**

The next day, Eriol waited again for Tomoyo. He smiled widely when he saw Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan! Ohayou gozaimasu!"

"Ohayou!"

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Hai. How about you? Did you sleep well last night?"

"Hai! Listen, I will carry out the next step. I'll do it during recess time."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Don't mention it. Let's go now."

"Hai!"

Finally, recess time has arrived. Eriol waited for Syaoran to go out first. After a few minutes, he went out of their classroom and looked for Syaoran. Sure enough. Eriol saw Syaoran as he sat on a tree branch. Eriol climbed the tree and sat beside Syaoran. He glared at Eriol.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just want to hang out with my kawaii relative."

Syaoran glared at Eriol. Eriol stared for a long time at Syaoran's eyes. Then, at a snap of Eriol's fingers, Syaoran's eyes became blank. Eriol

whispered.

"Gomen, my dear kawaii relative. I need to do this for Tomoyo-chan."

Then, he reached for Syaoran's fingers. He carefully cut Syaoran's slightly-long nails. After a few minutes, he has finished cutting his nails. He put the nails in a clear plastic and knotted it. Then, he put in his pocket. He went down the tree. Then, he snapped his fingers. Syaoran went back to his normal self. He is a bit confused as he asked himself.

"Whaa... What happened?"

Eriol ran fast towards their classroom. He saw Tomoyo sitting at her chair, staring at the blue, tranquil sky. Eriol patted her shoulder. Tomoyo looked at her back and smiled. He handed her the plastic with Syaoran's fingernails. Tomoyo gave Eriol a warm smile.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Eriol-kun. How did you do that?"

Eriol went nearer her and in a low voice, he whispered.

"I hypnotized him."

Tomoyo stared at him with amazement.

"You are impeccable, Eriol-kun."

"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan. I can feel that everything will fall to its right place."

"Hai, you're right!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Flashback_

_Eriol ran fast towards their classroom. He saw Tomoyo sitting at her chair, staring at the blue, tranquil sky. Eriol patted her shoulder. Tomoyo looked at her back and smiled. He handed her the plastic with Syaoran's fingernails. Tomoyo gave Eriol a warm smile._

_"Arigatou gozaimasu, Eriol-kun. How did you do that?"_

_Eriol went nearer her and in a low voice, he whispered._

_"I hypnotized him."_

_Tomoyo stared with amazement._

_"You are impeccable, Eriol-kun."_

_"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan. I can feel that everything will fall to its right place."_

_"Hai, you're right!"_

**Chapter 5**

**Here Comes the Potion!**

The afternoon classes have already ended. Tomoyo is gathering her things. Eriol went near her.

"Let's go to my house. It's already the 29th. We should hasten. Are the ingredients in your bag?"

"Hai."

"Let's go now. Let us not waste any time."

Tomoyo approached their driver.

"I need to go to my friend's house. I will just tell you the directions."

"Hop in, Tomoyo-sama."

Tomoyo and Eriol sat at the back seat. After Tomoyo has given the directions, Eriol whispered at Tomoyo.

"I need to make the potion when the moon has risen in the sky. Just eat dinner at my house."

"Hai."

Both of them are silent until they have arrived at Eriol's mansion. Tomoyo sucked in some breath.

"This is it."

Then, she went near their driver and spoke to him.

"I will be going home a bit late. I'll just call you."

"Hai, Tomoyo-sama."

Eriol and Tomoyo went out from the limousine. After the limousine has gone, Eriol and Tomoyo went inside Eriol's house. Eriol summoned

Tomoyo to sit down.

"Stay here. I'll just make some dinner."

Tomoyo stood up.

"I'll help you make the dinner."

"Iie. Just stay here. You are my visitor."

"Please let me help you."

Eriol stared at Tomoyo's sincere eyes. He just smiled.

"Oh, all right. Follow me."

They walked towards the kitchen. Tomoyo went towards the refrigerator and opened its freezer. After a few seconds, she selected a slightly frozen tenderloin. She brought it out and got a tupperware. She put some water in the tupperware and put the beef in it so that it can thaw. She returned to the refrigerator to get some onions and pepper in a basket at the top of the refrigerator. Then, she returned to her working area. Eriol asked Tomoyo.

"What can I do for you?"

"Please get the chopping board, a knife. and the soy sauce."

Eriol immediately complied. When he have given her everything that she has asked for, Tomoyo smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"I got myself a knife also so that I can help you."

Tomoyo giggled.

"Oh, okay. You better slice the other onion."

As they start to slice the onions, Eriol's eyes became teary.

"Darn these onions."

Tomoyo just smiled. Suddenly, she accidentally wounded her finger. She whinced. She immediately went to the sink to wash her wound. Eriol

ran out of the kitchen. He returned with a band aid. He went towards Tomoyo and gently put the band aid on her wound. Eriol smiled at

Tomoyo.

"You should be careful always."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"I'll be the one to chop the onions and tenderloin. You will be the one in cooking. You might cut your finger again."

Tomoyo just smiled at him.

After an hour, they have finished cooking their dinner. The two of them put the viand, rice, and plates in the dining table. They heard the door open. It was Nakuru.

"Hmmm, dinner!"

They started eating their dinner. Eriol praised the food.

"Hmmm, this beef steak is so yummy! You're great, Tomoyo-chan."

"Hey, you helped me also in preparing that."

Nakuru grinned.

"Hai, this one is really really delicious!"

They finished eating dinner. Nakuru caressed her belly.

"Wow, I am so full! The two of you are a great combo."

They smiled at Nakuru. Then, she stood up.

"I am going to Suppi-chan to check him out."

Then, she ran upstairs. Eriol looked at Tomoyo.

"It's already 7:00. The moon has risen already. Let's go to the attic. I will make the potion there."

Eriol got 2 candles, one for him and one for her. Tomoyo grabbed her bag and followed Eriol. They climbed the stairs and went to the dark

attic. The attic is really dark except for the light coming from their candles and from the full mon. She was amazed when she saw his attic. There are a lot of things there, which she cannot identify because it is kind of dark in there. There are 3 bookcases full of books, probably about magic. Her enthrallment was disrupted by Eriol's voice.

"Did you bring the ingredients?"

"Hai."

She walked towards Eriol. But then, her attention is caught by three plastics all in a row. When she looked closer, she was surprised.

"Whose footprints, hair and nails are these?"

Eriol chuckled.

"Those are mine. For souvenir purposes. I have kept them since I first made a love potion. Now hurry up. The other materials are already here."

Tomoyo walked towards him. There is a large bowl in front of him. Then, he chanted in a low voice. Then, she looked at Tomoyo.

"Hand me the ingredients."

She complied. Then, he chanted again as he poured the ingredients in the large bowl. After a few minutes, he looked at Tomoyo.

"I have the last ingredient. But, I will add it up after you leave my house. You must go home now. Call your driver."

Tomoyo did. After making the call, she looked at Eriol and spoke.

"He said that he will be here after a few minutes. Thank you for everything, Eriol-kun."

"That's nothing. I will accompany you outside."

They went down the attic, and then downstairs. As they reached the door, Eriol opened the door.

"Sayonara, Tomoyo-chan. Don't forget to put the potion on his drink. And I assure you that the result is impeccable."

"Arigatou, Eriol-kun. I will be going now. Sayonara."

Eriol watched her walk away from his house, away from his life. There will be no more talks during recess time, no more strolls at the park.

Eriol nagged himself.

"Why am I feeling this? I should not."

Then, he went inside his mansion and locked the door. Then, he ran towards the attic and locked it. He went towards his working area. He chanted again. Then, he put in the final ingredient: tears of a sorcerer. After shedding his tears, along with his grown feelings towards his client, he chanted again. Afterwards, he put the potion on a small tube and hid it in a cabinet. Tomorrow night is the most awaited one. _Things will not screw up 'coz I am good_, Eriol whispered to the bright moon peeking on his attic window.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Flashback_

_They went down the attic, and then downstairs. As they reached the door, Eriol opened the door._

_"Sayonara, Tomoyo-chan. Don't forget to put the potion on his drink. And I assure you that the result is impeccable."_

_"Arigatou, Eriol-kun. I will be going now. Sayonara."_

_Eriol watched her walk away from his house, away from his life. There will be no more talks during recess time, no more strolls at the park. Eriol nagged himself._

_"Why am I feeling this? I should not."_

_Then, he went inside his mansion and locked the door. Then, he ran towards the attic and locked it. He went towards his working area. He chanted again. Then, he put in the final ingredient: tears of a sorcerer. After shedding his tears, along with his grown fee;ings towards his client, he chanted again. Afterwards, he put the potion on a small tube and hid it in a cabinet. Tomorrow night is the most awaited one. Things will not screw up 'coz I am good, Eriol whispered to the bright moon peeking on his attic window._

**Chapter 6**

**The Moment of Truth has Arrived**

Eriol couldn't help but get worried. He has been at the party for 20 minutes and yet, Tomoyo is not yet there. Syaoran is already there in a pirate costume. Sakura is also there. She is wearing a fairy costume, complete with wings. Tomoyo made her that costume a week ago. Eriol is wearing a wizard costume: long black cloak, wizard's hat, and all.

After a few minutes, Tomoyo has finally arrived. She has dressed up as Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love. She wears a long, pink, flowing gown. The end of her hair is curled like Goldilock's hair. She wears a glittering silver tiara and white long gloves. Eriol felt hurt when he thinks that this night will change the course of Tomoyo's destiny. Eriol was dumbfounded when she approached him.

"What do you think of my costume?"

"It... it is so beautiful! It makes you more beautiful."

Tomoyo blushed slightly.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

Eriol reached for his cloak pocket and brought out the tube with potion.

"Here's the potion. Get him a glass of punch and then, put the potion in his drink. OK?"

"Hai!"

She got a glass of punch and approached Syaoran, who is sitting alone. Tomoyo sat beside him.

"Syaoran-kun, gomen nasai if I have pushed you in the mud a few days ago."

"It is okay."

"Here, I've got you a drink."

She handed him the punch, which he drank. When he saw Sakura coming out of the CR, he stood up.

"I must be going now."

Then he went towards Sakura. She smiled warmly at him. When Sakura saw Tomoyo, she waved her hand at Tomoyo. She waved back at her best friend. Then, she stood up and walked towards Eriol. He is so surprised.

"What happened? It can't be. The potion did not work?"

Tomoyo pouted.

"I don't know either."

Both of them became silent. Eriol is flushing with embarrassment. He cannot stare straightly into Tomoyo's eyes. _How could it happen? My potion always works. This… this is so embarrassing… and just to think that I have assured her that everything will be fine. I can't bear to see her hurt. _His thoughts were interrupted by Tomoyo's voice

"Oh, well! Things are sometimes like that. Oh, never mind. I'll just get you a drink."

Tomoyo got a glass of punch for Eriol and handed it to him. When he drank the punch, his eyes grew wide.

"I... I feel strange, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo smiled at him.

"Do you remember the last night when we were making the potion? I did not give Syaoran-kun's footprints and stuffs... but your stuffs."

Eriol stared at Tomoyo in surprise. She continued speaking.

"In a matter of 1 week, I have realized that Syaoran-kun belongs to Sakura-chan. And at that span of time, I have realized that I slowly fell for you. Funny, isn't it?"

Eriol smiled at her as he held her hands.

"No, it is not funny. I think it is amazing."

He planted a kiss on Tomoyo's cheek.

"I love you, Tomoyo-chan."

"I love you too, Eriol-kun."

Under the splendor of Bright Selene, a wizard and a goddess are walking side to side, holding each other's hands, proclaiming their love for each other. No one can ever break the link to their hearts,. Even Thanatos can't.

OwAri


End file.
